Everything
by Smurf2005
Summary: It has been 3 years since Ed and Al had gone back to other side. Winry misses Ed, but she gets a big surprise! If you haven't seen the movie, then there might be some spoilers. EdxWin. One shot.


A/N: Hello everybody! Smurf2005 here with a brand new story! I actually wrote a _Fullmetal Alchemist _fan fic this time! Aren't you proud of me? I am not done with my other stories. I just wanted to try something new. I was on and I found a lot of cute Ed and Winry pictures and I wanted to write a fan fic with them two. I wonder if anyone will ever draw pictures to any of my stories. That would be cool. This story takes place three years after the movie, and it's from Winry's point of view. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist. _Hiromu Arakawa does. If I did, well…. Edward and Winry would have been together.

* * *

Everything

I looked up from the auto mail arm I was working on and gazed out the window. There was Ed and Al's old house. The one they were living in before their mother passed away. All that was left was a pile of ruins. They burnt their house down before they left. Ed had an auto mail arm and leg and Al was a suit of armor. I remembered giving Ed those limbs. Then he sacrificed himself to bring Al back and give him his body back. Then Ed had gone to the other side. And Al followed. It had been three years since then. I just hoped Ed was taking care of the arm I gave him. I remembered making that arm just for him. I missed Ed so much.

I stood up and stretched a bit. I had been working a long time. I glanced up at the clock. It was noon. Lunch time. I headed down the stairs to the kitchen where grandma was.

"Hey, Grandma," I said, sitting down at the table.

"It's nice to see you Winry," she said, setting a bowl of stew in front of me. "You worked all morning. You have been working more and more these past three years. And you're distant. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I was quiet for a minute while I ate. I didn't realize that I had changed that much in three years.

"I'm just fine, Grandma," I said, looking up and smiling. "No need to worry about me. I am just fine."

"If you say so," she said, sitting down across from me with her own bowl of stew.

After I ate, I decided to go for a little walk. I walked the familiar path to the Elric's house. I stood in front of the house for a while looking at the ruins, remembering Ed and Al and how they would always run out and we would go play. I felt a stinging in the corner of my eye and I quickly rubbed them. I couldn't start crying now. For three years, I had been holding it in. I stood there for a long time. I don't know how long I stood there. I just knew that it would be dusk soon. I turned my back on the ruins and started to walk to the cemetery. I decided to pay a visit to their mom. It had been awhile.

I walked slowly toward the cemetery and I remembered all the fun we had as children. Ed and Al were so young when they lost their mother. I had lost my parents a few years before they lost their mother. All I had left of Ed was memories. I stopped for a minute when I suddenly realized something. Perhaps I was in love with Ed. As I looked back, it was probably true. But now that he was gone, I was never going to get my chance with him. He was stuck on the other side. He was probably married by now. He probably had a family. I have always wondered if he wanted to have a family. Now, I would never know. I would never see him again. I dropped to my knees right there in the middle of the road and I started to cry. I cried for Ed, I cried for Al, I cried for all the fun times we had. I also cried for the life Ed and I would never have. I cried for all the years I have not seen him. As I cried, rain started to all.

'I'm glad it's raining,' I thought. 'Now I can hide the fact that I was crying.'

Since it was raining, I decided to go home. Dinner was probably done, it was getting pretty late. I stood up and slowly walked home. The rain was getting harder, and I was still crying, though silently. I stopped before I went in and placed a smile on my face.

"Sorry, I'm late Grandma," I said, "I was visiting Mrs. Elric's grave."

"Oh, I was starting to get worried, Winry," Grandma said. "Please sit down and eat."

"Actually, I'm not very hungry. I think I am going to turn in. I need to finish that arm tomorrow morning," I said, kicking off my shoes.

"Ok. I will save you some food in case you change your mind," she said.

I kept the smile on my face until I was safely in my room. I locked the door and plopped face down on my bed where I started to sob again. I was so confused. Why was I crying over Ed so much? Maybe I was in love with him. But, that was insane. I never had feelings for him, and he didn't have feelings for me. There was no way in hell I loved him. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I looked out the window and saw a few stars peeping out of the clouds, though it was still raining. The weather sure was weird. I glanced over at my desk, where I had a picture of Ed and Al with me when we were younger. I felt the tears that had momentarily stop sting the corners of my eyes. I knew I was going to start crying. I placed my face in my hands and silently wept. I knew I could only cry in private. I didn't want anyone else to know that I cried over Ed. That would just lead to awkward questions about my feelings.

I sat there like that for a while. I know I was letting out all the sadness, frustration, anger and betrayal that I had bottled up for three years. Finally, I couldn't cry anymore. I still felt like I needed to, but I couldn't. My eyes hurt from all the tears that had fallen from eyes. I stood up and unlocked my door and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. It seemed like Grandma had gone to bed. I was a little grateful for that. I didn't want her to see me like this. I walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. My eyes were red and swollen. I was surprised I could see out of them. I filled my hands with some cool water and I splashed it on to my face. It felt so good. I looked up into the mirror again. My blue eyes were showing sadness. I don't ever remember seeing that in my eyes before.

I dried my face and walked back to my bedroom. I locked the door behind me again and I started to get ready for bed. I took off my jumpsuit and pulled on my pajama's. As I moved to my bed, I glanced out the window. What I saw made me freeze and look out the window again. I stood in the same position for a few minutes before I rushed over to the doors to the balcony and went outside. There was no mistaking that hair style. I knew who it was. My heart was beating was really fast; it felt like it was going to pop out of my chest.

"Hey Winry!" a very familiar voice called out.

I stood rooted to the spot for a few moments before I came to my senses. I tore out of my room and down the stairs.

"Winry? What's going on? Why are you making so much noise?" I heard Grandma call out behind me. "Do you know what time it is?"

I ignored her. I threw open the door and ran a few feet before I stopped. This could all be a dream. It could be someone else. My eyes could be playing tricks on me. But, I don't see how I could mistake him for anyone else. The moon had finally come out of the clouds. And it was a full moon, so it illuminated everything around. There was no mistaking him.

He finally stopped in front of me. He flashed me that smile I had missed so much. I stared at him for a long time before I started to cry again. This time they were tears of joy instead of sadness, anger, frustration, and betrayal.

"Winry? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh Ed!" I yelled as I flung my arms around him.

"Winry?!" Ed said, shocked.

I could hear Al chuckling. I didn't care. I could finally touch Ed. This is what I wanted all along; was to touch Ed, to hug him, to hear his voice. I could smell him. He smelled so good.

"Ed, I missed you so much," I said, tears still streaming down my face.

I pulled back and looked at him. I smiled when I noticed that he was blushing. He hadn't changed at all.

"Ah, Ed and Al! It's nice to see you again," Grandma said.

"Aunt Pinako!" Al said, running over to her.

"It's nice to see you two again," Grandma said. "You two must be hungry. Why don't you come in and I will fix you something to eat."

Grandma and Al went inside, but Ed and I stayed outside for a few minutes longer.

"Ed, how did you two get back? I thought you were stuck on the other side?"

"Al and I figured it out. I would explain it, but I'm not sure you can follow it," Ed smiling at me.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I agreed, rubbing my eyes.

"It took us three years to get back. It took me three years to get back to you," he said.

It took me a few moments to understand what he just said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I wanted to get back to you. I missed you so much, Winry."

I was shocked. I felt my face turn red.

"Oh Ed," I said, again, hugging him.

"Winry, I couldn't live with out you. I had to be with you."

"Ed, if you won't say it, then I will. I love you. I always have and I always will. I was thinking about that today. I was denying it, but now that you are here, with me, there is no reason to keep denying it. You're all I want, you're all I need. You're everything to me," I said.

"Winry, I feel the same way," Ed said.

I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. He seemed a little hesitant to respond, but when he was sure I was ok with it, he kissed me back. I don't know how long we stood there kissing. All I know is that the next thing I knew, Al was whistling at us. Ed and I broke apart blushing.

"You must be hungry, so let's go inside and feed you. But remember, Ed, you have to drink your milk," I said.

Ed grimaced and I laughed. But, I didn't care if he ever drank milk again, just as long as he was with me.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I thought it was cute. I like writing romance. Heh. So, anyways….. My love life is crazy. I fell in love. Again. With one of my best friends. And this time, I think it is the real deal. I always wanted to fall in love like a comic. Ha ha! Anyways, R&R. No flames, but I accept constructive criticism.


End file.
